Neonatal lupus is a disease seen in babies born to mothers who have antibodies to SSA/Ro and/or SSB/La proteins. The mother may have systemic lupus erythematosus, Sjogren's syndrome, or be otherwise healthy. Heart block and a characteristic skin rash are the primary manifestations of neonatal lupus.The Research Registry for Neonatal Lupus was initiated in 1994 to help basic scientists and clinicians better understand the cause of neonatal lupus and discover a cure. The Research Registry is a central repository of patient information, sera, and DNA. The Registry provides blood samples (kept anonymous) to scientists studying neonatal lupus. Information from the registry forms the basis of family counseling and tracks important data such as recurrence rates in subsequent pregnancies and the effects of treatments. The Research Registry also serves as an educational resource for women who are eager to learn about this disease. Women with a child affected by neonatal lupus may enroll in the Registry. Women can be self referred or referred by their doctors. Siblings of women with a child affected by neonatal lupus, fathers and maternal grandparents of children with neonatal lupus, and unaffected siblings of a child with neonatal lupus are also invited to participate in this study. All information on the mother and her family is confidential;only nonidentifying information will be provided to researchers. Women interested in the registry will be sent articles and educational materials about neonatal lupus, a consent form for the Registry, and an enrollment questionnaire. Participants will be asked to sign a medical records release form. Participants will also be asked to donate a blood sample for antibody testing and DNA isolation.